Household pets, such as for example dogs and cats, are oftentimes considered to be important members of many homes and families. These pets are regularly included in all family activities and reside with them on a permanent basis. Additionally, household pets are given full access to all areas of the house, including bedrooms and frequently are transported and travel in an owner's vehicle.
Washing and grooming an animal, such as, a household pet is necessary to maintain the hygiene of an animal and to reduce unpleasant odors. Dogs, especially, are associated with unpleasant odors for many reasons, including the fact that their skin does not have sweat glands and does not allow them to sweat, thus trapping many unwanted odors on their bodies. Additionally, dogs frequently run and play in mud or dirt, which then sticks to the hair or skin on their bodies.
While it is possible to take one's pet to be professional cleaned and groomed at a pet salon or similar location, such establishments are costly and do not address the need to be able to groom and wash an animal as soon as the animal becomes dirty. Instead, typically, a pet owner becomes obligated to wash an animal by spraying or pouring large amounts of water and soap over the animal, and either drying the animal off with towels or permitting the animal to air dry on its own.